Sofi Faux
'Appearance & Personality' Appearance Height: 4’11 Weight: 115 lbs Location of Guild Mark: Right side of her neck, usually light purple but can spontaneously change due to her sneezing/hiccupping/startled issue Sofi has blonde wavy hair down to her back with soulful hazel eyes. She commonly wears casual clothing, her favorite outfits being black or white boots, shorts or skirts over leggings, with a vaguely matching tee. Her “characteristic look” always involves a side pony featuring charms of some sort holding it up. Personality Sofi pretty much looks 100% incredibly sincerely…. harmless. She is quiet and shy-seeming at first, but once convinced to open up she becomes carefree, bubbly and excitable… Easily excitable. She is practicing transformation magic and is currently only at a very basic level. She both loves and hates this magic as it seems to have a mind of its own and mocks her. Despite only being able to produce very basic levels of transformation magic, if Sofi sneezes, hiccups, or is startled she is liable to pull minor to full-on transformations without meaning to, sometimes even getting “stuck” that way for minutes to a few hours. She is frustrated by the fact that she can’t seem to control this or actually harness the advanced magic that her subconscious seems to know. Likes: '''dice, music and singing, sunshine, animals of all sorts, lotion-y tissues, watching other peoples magic skills, being given nicknames, tea '''Dislikes: most insects and insect-related transformations, sneezing, hiccupping and being startled, her allergies 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' * 'Abilities & Spells' [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation#Levels Basic Level Transformation Magic:]' '''Sofi can change her physical features (except height and clothing) with moderate to high concentration, depending on how many "complex" the change is. She can only consciously perform humanoid changes. 'Skills & Talents' 'Backstory' Sofi had inexplicable bursts of Transformation Magic as a child, ranging from randomly appearing cat features while chasing stray cats at a young age, to accidently transforming into a child seen on the news as missing, thus almost getting her parents locked away for kidnapping. Her inability to control her magical abilities led to peers teasing her for not being a “real” person while younger, and deliberately scaring her into transformations at an older age. Such negative reactions from many people has caused her to become initially shy and quiet, often keeping distance from people and being over-observational in an attempt to circumvent any surprises. After finally getting fed up with her spontaneous bouts of Transformation Magic getting her in uncomfortable, dangerous or nearly illegal situations, Sofi has sought out Fairy Tail in hopes of finding a way to get a better grip on her abilities. '''Plot & Character Development' Introduction 'Relationships' Friends [http://thefairytailrp.wikia.com/wiki/Caasi_Davar Caasi Davar]' - '''Caasi was one of the few people who welcomed Sofi into the guild. She feels like she can relate to Caasi and is interested in getting to know her better. Sofi frequently goes to Caasi to keep Jarred in line. [http://thefairytailrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jarred_Blackclaw '''Jarred Blackclaw']' - '''Sofi thinks Jarred is pretty silly and easily amused. Upon first meeting he scared bunny ears onto her, thus making her walk to the guild master's office that way. He has offered to take her on her first job. 'Acquaintances' 'Aisen Lyon -''' Sofi is a little intimidated by Aisen, although she doesn't really know why. She spends much of her time hiding behind other people and looking out at him whenever he is around. [http://thefairytailrp.wikia.com/wiki/Felix_Wolfstar Felix Wolfstar]' - '''Sofi hasn't had any real interaction with Felix, but noticed that he seems to respect space and stress levels. [http://thefairytailrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jory_Bloodmoon '''Jory Bloodmoon']' - '''When Sofi first met Jory, he took her to his bachelor pad. This is exactly not what it sounds like. 'Layla Lukata - Sofi wonders if Layla could make it start or stop raining. [http://thefairytailrp.wikia.com/wiki/Makarov_Dreyar '''Makarov Dreyar]' -' Sofi has only interacted with the guild master once, upon her acceptance. She is still stunned he let her in. [http://thefairytailrp.wikia.com/wiki/Preston_Kenworth Preston Kenworth]' -' Served Sofi at breakfast once. Denied her both kittens and sushi, which made her sad. She feels like there's more to him than he has shown. '''Raymond Stonehallow - '''Sofi is convinced that his "Gaia" is actually just a really pretty imaginary and/or invisible friend. She has absolutely no idea what Gaia really is.Category:E-Class